Special Warfare Group Three
was a secretive element of Special Warfare Command, being envisioned initially by then Lieutenant Colonel Holland who had been assigned to Special Warfare Group Seven. While the Navy's small element of IIs were incredibly efficient in clandestine and special forces operations, they were lacking a efficient capacity for combined arms warfare. Though he initially petitioned to HIGHCOM for the creation of Special Warfare Group Three, he found no officers willing to support his plans. However, a chance meeting with Kurt Ambrose, formerly a SpecWar 7 operative and now SpecWar 9 commander lead to Kurt siphoning SPARTAN personnel to Holland as well as alerting him to operatives out in field operations. Pulling every string he had, he managed to gather a number of SPARTAN-III and MJOLNIR and with a rag tag collection of teams. Using a mixture of daring, cunning and combined arms operations with Army Special Forces assets, he pulled off a number of successes, allowing him to expand upon the unit greatly, allowing him to gain a maximum of five teams, plus two smaller units from Beta-5 attached as Asymmetric test units and observers. However, after the fall of Reach Noble and Gauntlet teams were knocked out of action, with Echo team temporarily replenishing from the uninjured survivors and Royal Team being knocked out of action later that year. SWG 3 survived to expand in later years, though was eventually merged with Special Warfare Group 13. Roster Headquarters Team Noble Team was Holland's first SPARTAN team and proved to be one of the most lethal SPARTAN teams on deployment, earning SWG 3's feared reputation. Noble team had many, illustrious operations, mostly with Army or Marine Special Forces, though the team was knocked out of action, numerous times, Carter's capabilities kept it afloat until it was eventually knocked out of action during the Battle of Reach, with two members killed in action, one member missing and two severely wounded. Carter would rebuild Noble Team with Gamma units until it was eventually disbanded. Raven Team Raven Team was Holland's second team, formed around a elite core of a Class 2 and Alpha operatives. Raven Team avoided the fall of Reach but were decimated during the Battle for Mars. Later rosters proved inefficient and the team was disbanded. Gauntlet Team Echo Team Echo Team was the last SPARTAN-III team to be formed, and proved themselves as worthy combatants. During the fall of Reach, they were responsible for evacuating the remnants of SWG3 and Colonel Holland from Reach aboard the Freyja. Inferno Team Joker Team Joker Team was formed by B312 following her recovery, when HIGHCOM required more SPARTAN teams to replace the dwindling number of generation twos. Joker Team went on to preform admirably before it to, was decommissioned. Wolverine Team Wolverine team was a specialised unit attached to SWG3 from Beta-5's Asymmetrical Action Group. Wolverine Team was present during the Fall of Reach, providing operational support for other teams and gathering vital intel. They were withdrawn shortly after the fall of New Alexandria by Beta-5 personnel, against their wishes. Mantis Team Mantis team was a specialised unit attached to SWG3 from Beta-5's Asymmetrical Action Group. During the Fall of Reach they were trapped in Manassas, gathering much intel about the role of SPARTANS in close quarters fighting in urban terrain, many of which trickled down into later generations. They, like most of SWG3, retreated upon the Freyja.